Loose Lips Might Sink Ships
by Mallory Rose Logan
Summary: A spin off on what happens at Rachel Berry's party, and Blaine and Rachel kiss in a strange turn of events during Spin the Bottle.
1. Chapter 1

"What's the matter with you? You seem so, jazzed up." Blaine's voice was soft and encouraging, which only made the fit in his stomach worse.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been to a party before, none the less where there was going to be drinking." His eyes closed briefly, reliving the awful moment that was April Rhodes giving him alcohol and him throwing it up all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes and the hallways of McKinley.

Somewhere along the events of the week, Kurt had agreed to go to a party Rachel was throwing. Not only was this extremely out of character for the diva, but it was something he wasn't entirely sure about. He wasn't sure how he could handle himself at a party, especially a party where all his friends wouldn't even know his name. But, Blaine had convinced him to live a little, and through some persuasion, the pair decided to go together.

"You've never had a drink before?"

"I have, once, and I hated it. I'd like to not relive that please."

Blaine sighed. "I'd feel bad if you were the only one not enjoying yourself."

And at that Kurt lifted a thin eyebrow. He never took Blaine Anderson as someone who enjoyed drinking. Maybe Kurt had gotten his conceptions about the boy all wrong. He sighed, shaking his head slightly as if to wipe away the thought.

"I'll be fine, honest. You need at least one sober person at every party, right? Sort of like the mother figure? It'll be better that way, I promise." And with that, the conversation ended, and they arrived at the Berry residence in silence, with Kurt's stomach still in knots. "Don't worry, it'll be a good time," Blaine said softly before rapping on Rachel's door, flashing Kurt that all too familiar smile that he loved and hated and couldn't get out of his mind.

And that was the last coherent thing Kurt heard from Blaine's mouth, for as soon as they walked in together, he flung himself at the alcohol that seemed to be surrounding the entire house. Kurt was offered various drinks by his friends. A very inebriated Mercedes gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and red cup filled with something that smelled horrible. He simply hugged his friend and set the cup down on a free table, not really trusting anything that he hadn't gotten himself. For most of the night, he stuck with bottles of water that he kept unusually close to his body, for fear of someone spiking it with God knows what. Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself among new friends, and Kurt let him have a good time because he wanted his friends to get to know Blaine and if this was the way it was going to happen, then he had to let it happen.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" yelled Rachel, who was stumbling off the make-shift stage she had thrown together. The rest of the party cheered in agreement, pulling together in a circle. Kurt slowly pulled himself into the gathering, Blaine swaying next to him on the right.

"This is gonna be sooooo fun," Blaine slurred, giving Kurt a flirtacious smile. He wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or Blaine, but regardless it painted his cheeks a soft pink and made him a bit more excited for the game to start.

And so, the game started, Rachel holding an empty bottle in her hands. "I'll go first," she stated firmly, setting the bottle down on the floor and giving it a good spin. Kurt wasn't really paying attention, after all why should he, it was no concern to him who Rachel had to kiss. At least, it shouldn't have been his concern. But it was. As soon as the bottle stopped, Kurt's eyes widened in horror. The thin end of the bottle was pointing to the spot next to him, where Blaine was sort of fumbling about, a big dopey smile plastered on his face. "Okay, c'mere you," Rachel chuckled, her arms flinging forward and grabbing Blaine by his cardigan.

And then, they kissed. Right in front of Kurt. And Blaine wasn't pulling away. Well, Kurt didn't expect him to do much, considering that it was a game and he was just following the rules. But, he seemed to be almost, _enjoying_ it. His hand snaked into Rachel's tousled curls, and her lips seemed to enjoy the contact they were getting. His head tilted in dismay, he must've looked crazy with rage.

"Okay! I think that's enough!" he bellowed, putting one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other on Rachel's.

But they wouldn't pry away from one another. He felt that awful feeling in his stomach again, like whenever Quinn or Rachel kissed Finn right in front of him. It wasn't supposed to be anything serious, and he knew that, but the fact remained that he was still incredibly upset.

Until he heard something. A muffled voice. Blaine pulled away from Rachel's lips slowly, remaining centimeters away, and whispered something against her lips. "_Oh, Kurt._"

Rachel simply burst out laughing and pushed him down, causing him to tumble over completely, his back hitting the floor with a thud. Everyone else just laughed too, except for Kurt, who sat there completely astonished. Did Blaine just, say his name while kissing Rachel? And he didn't just say it, he moaned it. It was hot and sensual and one of the last things Kurt expected to hear. Quickly, he snapped his head to the side, grabbing Blaine by the arm and sitting him up right.

"Blaine, what was that?" Kurt whispered, trying to get close to his face without having to smell whatever he had been drinking.

"What was _what?_" Blaine replied, his words long and dragged out and coated with a drunken sweetness. Kurt sighed, he knew he wouldn't get an honest answer while he was still completely out of it.

"Nothing, never mind, although I think you should lay down, you aren't looking too hot." The other boy nodded, probably not aware of what Kurt had asked, and let Kurt pull him up by the arm. "I'm taking him upstairs, okay?" A groan of consent was murmured from the group, who seemed to have moved on with their game. Kurt smiled and, very slowly, walked Blaine up the stairs and into Rachel's room, the pink décor hurting his eyes almost as much as Blaine's. The boy groaned, his hands immediately flying to cover his face.

"Careful now," Kurt warned, slowly leading Blaine to Rachel's bed and laying him down. "You stay here, okay? I'm gonna go get my things and-"

"NO!" Blaine's voice was loud and worried and almost pleading with him. "No, no, no, Kurt you should stay. I want you to stay, don't leave, please." His brown eyes were shining and his lips were turned into a pout and it was almost too adorable to neglect. Kurt let out a soft breath of air, nodding at Blaine's commands. Carefully, he slid himself into the bed with Blaine, above the covers of course, and let his hand brush against Blaine's arm in a soothing manner. "Better?"

"Almost." Blaine shuffled his body closer to Kurt's, letting his arms lazily hang over the other boy's waist. His head burrowed into the crook of his shoulder, his forehead resting gently on Kurt's now rapidly rising chest. "Okay, I'm good now. Don't leave, I'll know. I love you Kurt. I loooove you."

Thank God Blaine was lying down because Kurt's face was now a furious shade of dark pink mixed with red. He knew this was just drunk Blaine, and that there was a very small chance he'd remember any of this in the morning. But, it was nice while it lasted, right? Kurt let his arm snuggle around Blaine's back, his hand rubbing against his shirt in a soothing motion. "I won't leave, you just relax and sleep, okay?"

Blaine's breathing became shallow and loose and soon, he was silent. Kurt felt sleep tugging at his own eyes as well, and almost against his will, his head bent down and rested on top of Blaine's, a smile almost permanently fixed on his lips.

Maybe he could get used to parties after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating in through the semi-open window in a most unwelcoming fashion. Blue eyes fluttered open, squinting at first to adjust to the harsh daylight. Kurt rolled his head over on the pillow, slit eyes glaring at the digital clock that sat in the corner. 10:30 flashed at him several times before he understood what the numbers meant. He didn't sleep this late usually, but the late night of partying really tore him down. I mean, Kurt wasn't the one partying, he was the one taking care of the drunk teenagers who were probably scattered around the house right about now.

He went to move but stopped, the soft noise of Blaine's breath sending him into a frozen state. A smile briefly pulled at his dry lips. Short lived memories were flooding his mind from last night. Blaine had gotten drunk, extremely drunk actually, and passed out snuggled up next to Kurt in Rachel's bed. Nothing happened of course, Kurt would never ever take advantage of a drunk person, and he would hope Blaine would say the same. However, from what he could tell, Blaine was a very affectionate drunk, which could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the situation.

And the situation that attacked his head next was the moment he really wished he had forgotten. The moment when Blaine and Rachel kissed. It was innocent, just a game of 'Spin the Bottle' among friends. But still, something about the moment stung at Kurt's chest. Maybe the fact that he wasn't the first one to kiss the guy he was openly crushing on, or the fact that it was one of his best friend's stealing something so sacred like that from him. It was just a rotten situation all around, and it was something Kurt was going to try his hardest to just let slide and move on with his life.

Very carefully, he wriggled his body out of Blaine's grasp, letting him rest against the pillows in silence. He tip toed away from the room, stepping over what seemed to be a passed out Rachel Berry in the doorway. Kurt's guess? She was trying to make it to her bed and failed. He rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting her up slowly, his arms digging underneath her own thin ones. He wasn't the strongest guy, but he managed to carefully pull her over to a chair in the corner of her room, her passed out state a very helpful thing at the moment.

Then, with even more care, he crawled down the stairs and through the living room, stepping over various friends and Glee club members. After slowly shoving a half-dressed Lauren Zizes out of the way to the kitchen door, Kurt slunk inside to make himself some coffee. He would be damned if he had to make it through a post-party day without any caffeine. Unfortunately, Rachel's selection was very limited, so he simply settled for the first thing he saw and began to brew it, the smell of coffee anything filling his lungs. And after a few deep breaths, he was feeling better already, like he could possibly make it through the day unharmed and some what sane.

He made two cups, just in case Blaine or Rachel had woken up, and took one in each hand, walking gingerly through the mass of people once again. He almost tripped over what seemed to be Puck, curled up in the corner with a lamp, but managed to keep composure and sneak back upstairs. Rachel was still curled up in the chair he had set her in a bit ago, her arms now viciously wrapped around a unicorn stuffed animal that had been sitting there. "Typical Rachel Berry," he said aloud to himself, laughing at the scene.

"What's typical Rachel?"

Kurt nearly jumped ten feet in the air, the cups in his hands almost falling right onto her carpet. Blaine was still lying down, his hands furiously rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away. "Blaine, you scared me! If you're gonna make yourself known, do it when I walk in, not ten minutes later." The other boy just nodded and rolled back against the best, his fingers working at his temples. Someone clearly had a hang over. Kurt sighed, he felt sorry for yelling. He approached the bed side, sitting next to Blaine's legs, his arm outstretched in front of him. "I'm sorry, you just scared me is all. Coffee?" he offered, a small smile on his lips. Blaine chuckled deeply, taking the cup and sniffing in the liquid. "I'm not sure how you like your coffee, so I made it just like I made mine. It should be okay."

Blaine took a sip and smiled, clearly he approved of whatever Kurt was doing to his beverages. "Ugh, my head has never hurt like this before." He exhaled slowly, taking another sip of the coffee. "What exactly happened last night?"

He turned to Kurt, looking for some kind of answer. Kurt raised an eyebrow, holding the cup close to his mouth. "Do you not remember anything?" Blaine shook his head, a look of embarrassment gracing his usually confident face. Kurt sighed, taking another sip and setting the coffee on Rachel's end table. "Well, when we got here you hit the bottles pretty hard. You did drink quite a lot. And, you sang drunken karaoke with Tina, some Katy Perry song I think. And there was a game of spin the bottle."

Kurt stopped himself, because he didn't want to tell the rest of the story. But he knew he had to, because Blaine would probably jump to conclusions if Kurt didn't tell him the truth. "And you kissed Rachel." He moved to grab his coffee cup, but Blaine's hand stopped him. The other boys face was a combination of regret, shocked, and what seemed like amusement. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I know that must've been hard to watch." Kurt shrugged, snaking his arm past Blaine to grab his cup. "It's fine. You were drunk and it was just a game. I'll live, Blaine."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his messy, post-party hair, which was already extremely attractive to Kurt without him making it worse. "I didn't try to kiss _you_ did I?" Kurt's heart stopped for a moment, he quickly dismissed the feeling and focused solely on the drink in front of him. "No, no you didn't. After spin the bottle I brought you upstairs and you fell asleep in Rachel's bed. Why would you try to kiss me anyways?"

"Because I've heard that people's true emotions come out when they're drunk and I wouldn't want my first kiss with you to be while I was drunk. That would be a horrible situation, not only because of how awful I would feel, but because you didn't get what you really deserved. Because I know you haven't had a real first kiss yet and I wouldn't want to taint something this precious to you anymore then it already has been."

Blaine quickly shut his trap, his hands returning to his temples. Clearly he hadn't meant to blurt that all out, but he had, and there was no un-hearing it. Kurt sat there, completely shocked. "Y-y-you want to kiss me?" was all he could manage to get out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I do. At least I think I do. It's been on my mind a lot lately. I know I'm not good at romance, but I'm sort of good with deciphering my own feelings, and I think I can put two and two together here."

"Why haven't you said anything about this before?" Kurt asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because like I said before, I don't wanna screw this up. I was trying to take things slow, see where things would take us." His awkward face lightened into a soft smile, his hand nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "I guess all the cards are on the table now, aren't they?"

Kurt nodded slowly, trying his hardest to fight what felt like a giant grin trying to crawl onto his face. He cleared his throat briefly, setting his cup down and folding his hands in his lap. "So, what exactly do we do now?"

Blaine smirked, in the same way he had last night, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But he didn't have much time to think about it, because Blaine's hands were slowly making their way around his waist, one hand sliding up his back to cup his neck. And before he could say or think or do anything, Blaine's lips were on his, and there were so many things going on in his mind he felt like he was going to explode.

The only thing that made sense at that moment was to lean towards the other boy, pressing his lips back against Blaine's, his own hands trailing up his chest and around his neck. And Blaine wasn't pushing him away or playing some sort of joke or just testing the waters, because he felt his body move closer to his own, and he was _kissing Kurt back_.

Kurt just wanted to stay like this for a long, long time. And as Blaine's lips parted to deepen the moment, an awkward mumble and cough was heard from the corner of the room. Kurt immediately pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink, and turned towards the chair, where Rachel sat with her arms folded across her chest.

"If you two are going to be doing such things in my house, please don't do them in my bed. I'd like to keep that clean, please." She slowly stumbled to her feet and waddled to the door, giving Kurt a small smile and wink before strutting out to round up the rest of the gang. "Okay, come on people, time to rise and shine, I am not cleaning this mess up by myself!"

Blaine laughed, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Should we help with clean up duty?"

Kurt bit his lower lip in thought for a moment before sliding one hand down to Blaine's chin, tugging it up to meet his own face.

"I think they can manage without us for a few minutes."


End file.
